This invention relates to settings for precious stones and, in particular, to striking blanks from sheet material which may then be folded with the aid of a simple punch and die into a stone cage with a seat upon which the stone may be seated and tangs for folding over the upwardly-facing side of the stone to secure the stone against the seat.